


Well I Never!

by VexedBeverage



Series: Short Prompt-y Things [4]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, Yogscast
Genre: Drunken Writing, M/M, tross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this whilst drunk after going to my hotel after a party so it is really short, based off an ask i got on Tumblr for some Tross. </p><p>Trott fights very British tutting and passive aggressive comments with some very unbritish TMI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I Never!

“Fuck!”

“Stop trying to stand on it, you silly prick?!” Trott hissed back at Ross who was hobbling along beside him, arm thrown over his shoulder as Trott clung onto his waist.

“If you weren’t so fucking short then i wouldn’t keep trying to!” Ross insisted, one arm reaching out to steady himself on the wall as they made their way back to their hotel room.

Trott grit his teeth and huffed an annoyed breath. “If you hadn’t decided to try out dancing Strippin this wouldn't have happened.”

Ross leant against the wall as Trott reaching into his back pocket for the key. “You were the one who told me to do it?!” Ross shot back, voice a little too loud in the quiet hallway.

Trott opened the door with a snort of laughter. “I also told you numerous times to suck me off but here I am, still blowwie-less.”

A tut sounded from Ross’ left, turning his head he saw a middle aged woman with greying hair and a stern expression looking at him.

Trott poked his head out the door and raised an eyebrow at the woman. “Sorry, I’ll try and keep my raving homosexuality out of your earshot in future.”

The woman’s mouth dropped open in shock. An outraged muttered ‘well, I never!’ Spoken as she hurried off in the direction of the lifts.

“Nice to meet you! I’m going to go have some rampant gay sex with my boyfriend now. You have a nice evening!” Trott called after her before retreating back into the room.

Biting his lip, Ross hopped into the room and slammed the door before bursting out into booming laughter.


End file.
